gameriafandomcom-20200214-history
Papa's Bakeria
Papa's Bakeria is the 12th Gameria in the series. It takes place at a mall in the town of Whiskview. It was the first Gameria to have stickers and character outfits. Pie Crusts * Chocolate Chip Crust * Chocolate Crust * Creameo Crust * Gingersnap Crust * Graham Cracker Crust * Ladyfingers Crust * Peanut Butter Swirl Crust * Red Velvet Crust * Traditional Crust * Vanilla Crispies Crust Fillings * Apple Filling * Banana Filling * Blueberry Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Cherry Filling * Choco Mint Custard (St. Paddy's Day) * Dragonfruit Filling * Fudge Filling * Hakuto Jelly (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Jellybean Jam (Easter) * Keylime Filling * Kiwi Filling * Lemon Filling * Marshmallow Filling * Mission Fig Jam (Groovstock) * Mulberry Medley (Starlight Jubilee) * Passionfruit Filling (Summer Luau) * Peanut Butter Fluff * Peach Filling * Pecan Filling * Peppermin Swirl Cream (Christmas) * Pineapple Filling * Pomegranate Filling (Valentine's Day) * Pumpkin Filling (Thanksgiving) * Purple Yam Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Shadowberry Filling (Halloween) * Starfruit Filling (Comet-Con) * Strawberry Filling * Sugarplum Filling * Toffee Filling * Tutti Frutti Filling (New Year) Top Crusts * Autumn Leaves Crust (Thanksgiving) * Celtic Knot Crust (St. Paddy's Day) * Cherry Blossom Crust (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Chocolate Meringue Topping * Crater Crust (Comet-Con) * Flower Bloom Crust (Easter) * Heart Crust (Valentine's Day) * Lattice Top * Lightning Crust (Groovstock) * Meringue Topping * Polka Dot Crust * Slit Top Crust * Snowflake Crust (Christmas) * Spiderweb Crust (Halloween) * Spiral Crust (New Year) * Star Crust (Starlight Jubilee) * Streusel Topping * Sunbrust Crust (Summer Luau) * Vented Crust Drizzles and Whipped Creams * Candy Cane Drizzle (Christmas) * Candy Corn Drizzle (Thanksgiving) * Caramel Syrup * Chai Reverb Drizzle (Groovstock) * Cherry Syrup * Chocolate Mousse * Chocolate Syrup Drizzle * Flavor X Syrup (New Year) * Huckleberry Syrup * Hyper Green Syrup (Comet-Con) * Lollipop Drizzle (Valentine's Day) * Luau Punch Drizzle (Summer Luau) * Matcha Syrup (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Mint Syrup (St. Paddy's Day) * Rocket Whip (Starlight Jubilee) * Scream Cream (Halloween) * Whipped Cream * White Chocolate Syrup * Wildberry Whip (Easter) Toppers * Astronaut Ice Cream (Comet-Con) * Banana Slices * Blossom Cookie (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Blueberry Pie-Tarts * Butterscotch Smooches * Candy Corn (Halloween) * Cherries * Chocolate Acorn (Thanksgiving) * Chocolate Coins (St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Mousse Dollop * Clover Cookies (St. Paddy's Day) * Cremebury Eggs (Easter) * Dipped Strawberries (Starlight Jubilee) * Frosted Gifts (Christmas) * Frosted Wreaths (Christmas) * Grape Jelly Cookies * Harvest Leaf Cookies (Thanksgiving) * Heart Cookies (Valentine's Day) * Kiwi Slices * Kumquats * Lavender Cheeps (Easter) * Macarons (Valentine's Day) * Madeleines (Summer Luau) * Marshmallow Drums (Groovstock) * Maui Meringue Dollops (Summer Luau) * Music Notes (Groovstock) * Planet Cookies (Comet-Con) * Rainbow Meringue Dollops (New Year) * Raspberries * Sakuramochi (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Skull Cookies (Halloween) * Whipped Cream Dollop * White Chocolate Star (Starlight Jubilee) * Yum n' M's Cookies (New Year) Pourable Toppings * Blackberry Bark * Blueberries * Citrus Zest * Crushed Peanuts * Crushed Wafers * Pistachios * Shaved Chocolate * Toasted Coconut Specials * Apple Crisp * Banana Cream * Banana Split * Banoffee Pie * Caramel Apple * Cherry Cheesecake * Cherry Cordial * Citri-Shock * Cloud Nine * Cocoa Key Lime * Creameo Cheesecake * Derby Pie * Fluffernutter * French Silk * Graceland King * Granny Smith * Kiwi Strawberry * Lemon Meringue * Luau Punch * Mallow Haupia * Mississippi Mud * Neapolitan Pie * Nutty Buttercup * Orchard Tart * Peach Cobbler * Pineapple Upside-Down * Pink Lemonade * Piña Colada * Plantain Crunch * Prune Creek * Rhuby Tuber * Rocky Road * Royal Anne * S'mores Pie * Shoofly Pie * Southern Pecan * Strawberry Rhubarb * Sugar Dragon * Tiramisu * Wild Berry Employees * Timm * Cecilia First-Time Customers * Whiff (Closer) * Janana * Steven * Duke Gotcha * Cherissa Category:Gamerias